Driftitng, Emotionless, Stepping Stones
by chibicollecter
Summary: Scared? Maybe. Lost? Bound to be. Nervous? Never. Giddy? Hell no. Happy? Stoic. Emotionless? Always. Nothing. I fell nothing. No guilt for these actions. No sorrow for my soul. Being condemned is sometimes putting it lightly. My eyes oh how sometimes I cursed them so for they are the only doorway to my emotions. My life, my story, my sorrows, and my blessings.
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

**CLAIMED****: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!**

_'__Thoughts'_

**_Read Review and Enjoy!_**

Chapter :1 Stoic

**CLAIMED****: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!**

_'Thoughts'_

**_Read Review and Enjoy!_**

Prologue

Scared? Maybe. Lost? Bound to be. Nervous? Never. Giddy? Hell no. Happy? Stoic. Emotionless? Always.

_Nothing. I fell nothing. No guilt for these actions. No sorrow for my soul. Being condemned is sometimes putting it lightly. Sometimes I think I bound to be screwed over in this fucked up game. My walls are unreachable. My world so neutral. I do not blame, I do not hate, and I look over all my dammings'. My eyes oh how sometimes I cursed them so for they are the only doorway to my emotions that I've practiced so much to hide, But I can't fully loath them for the memories that they bring. My life, my story, my sorrows, and my blessings._

**Line Break **** -**

Grey skies, not a cloud to be seen, huh an endless sea of grey. No wind blowing, not even a whisper in this place of dead with only resentment to us all. Silence. What has been my comfort for many years. No rain, like a storm is coming and waiting for my impending doom to take place, and at the moment I couldn't care less. I sit up from my resting place. You know what that place might be? A tree. I sleep under a fucking tree more than 70% of the time. So it's funny how the tree I just passed out under is a cheery blossom tree, huh. So nostalgic. At least I wasn't killed in my sleep. That would have been just cruel. Well the closest town is about 2 miles away. I need to get up before I regret it. When I was about to get up I tripped. You know what I tripped on? My hair. The fucking hair I always wanted to cut but couldn't do to past memories. My hair was black and somewhat spiky. I was told that my hair looked darker than black, like a void that would eventually suck me up. Funny description right? Well that was the last time I've ever saw that baka because well, long story short he isn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

If you think I was overreacting well I understood what he really meant. Well that meaning is for another time to say so anyway. Overall most people thought I was demonic bitch or a sociopath or some shit like that. Why? It's because of my eyes. The eyes that always frustrate me. They've have caused me more pains than blessings. When I was younger I was told that my eyes change colors sometimes when I get emotions. I don't even remember what emotions I use to have because the last time I actually smiled was, I believe to be 7 years ago. My face never set in a scowl but a permanent line of impassiveness. My eyes are usually grey and the color fades to an almost translucent white. Its sometimes looks like I don't even have pupils. I prefer this color better than the other one. My eyes sometimes change rarely to a jade color. I was told this but I never really paid attention to my face. So to hide my frustrating eyes I usually have bangs in my face. It almost covers all of my eyes but my hair will frustrating not grow any longer in the front of my face but my hair on my back is almost to the length of my ankles.

Damn genetics. I wish I could actually remember my home. (Sigh) No time to reminisce. I look around the forest. I'm so happy to be on my own. When I think back on it I never had any friends. Hmmm. Mostly enemies. Oh well. I look down at my clothes. I'm surprised that this set of clothes haven't torn yet. I was wearing a loose black t-shirt, with some loose black sweatpants that stop and get tighter around my ankles. I wear a loose long jacket that floods around my feet. It has a few buttons at the top and a high collar. The sleeves are loose and stop at my elbow. I was also wearing black fingerless gloves. (Sigh) I wish my chest bindings will work more. I'm about 13 years old I believe. I'm not too sure when my own birthday is. I stopped celebrating so long ago that I forgot my own birthday. Heh Karma can be a bitch, or maybe it's` just playing with me because as far as I know I haven't done anything to them for them to wish fricking hell on me. Oh well. My chest will stubbornly still show and keeps getting bigger! Ugh. I already have too much attention brought on to me by my eyes and hair. I miss the days I use to be able to pass off as a boy. A very feminine one but it worked!

Crap I knew I was missing something. I look at my feet. My left foot was wrapped in bandages from a previous injury. Ugh… I was just starting to get use to wearing shoes. Oh well. It was going to be a little painful with my injured foot but it's not like I've never done this before I mean with living in the woods for a good portion of your life never really staying in the same spot. I look back up its already sunset. '_SHIT_' I didn't realize I was letting my thoughts wonder. So I briskly start walking to the nearest village. I prefer jumping from tree to tree to travel. Never really known why I did it, it just became a habit. I didn't because there aren't a lot trees the path I'm going down so I can't do that. Why? Well how weird would it look for a teenage girl jumping 10ft in the air into another tree, not falling on her ass?

Line Break -

Old ass bastards. They thought they could cheat me. I walk out of a little small gambling shop in a little more shady part of town. That wasn't saying much considering this whole town looks like a fucking shithole, I mean the aura off this town just screams get your ass and high tail it out of here. I almost laughed when I first stepped into this village _'if you can even call it that'_ hmm… not my problem. I was holding a medium sized bag of money I won, and I put it into my jacket. I'm about 14 years old being on my own. It's hard to get through places when I get so many people looking (_leering)_ at me. I mean really it sickens me. This one woman looked like she was undressing me with her eyes. The worse thing that has ever happened to me was when she tried to hump my leg, _my __**motherfucking leg**_. She was drunk but still, when I got to a hot springs that night, I bathed in there until my skin was red, so I could get her cheap smell of perfume off of me, and the stench of vomit off of me.

Well I do look older than my age. I guess I have to be because of all these old women looking at me. I'm about 5'5 so I'm not too short. I have really dark black hair. It's pretty spiky and it sticks up a little at the back. I have a narrow-ish face. I am kind of muscular. My eyes are narrow but my irises are kind of big. I have deep scarlet eyes from I've been told. I usually can never tell. I've been told I have a beautiful face, or things like your eyes shine like diamonds or whatever nonsense the spew out of their God forsaken mouths. Most of the people who've said these things were shallow or just plain insane. The more I reject them the more they want to be with me. When I just plain refused to acknowledge their presence they followed me. They stuck to me like a fucking puppy, like I don't have enough attention as it is. I lashed out at them and yeah they cried, I would not admit this to anybody but I actually felt bad, but they laid off a bit. They still sent me longing gazes. I have taken a couple offers but, all of them over looked all my wrongs, because they couldn't get past my looks. If they really looked at my eyes they would see how cold I actually become.

I am so glad I wasn't in that village anymore. Thank you I've been granted solitude! I seriously think that I would lash out at the first person who would try to talk to me from my old village. Well I won't have to worry about anyone looking for me, I hardly stay in the same place for more than 3 days. I won't test my luck because sometimes I have the crappiest luck in the world. As I sauntered through the village I felt someone's eyes on me and I turned around and my breath hitched, my eyes widened. It… was… _those eyes_…._how….dead…_

Line Break –

Chapter 1: Stoic

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Um tell me what you think this is my first story so I hope you like it I would love reviews.**

**Criticism is also accepted unless you try to completely curse out this story and then I will get angry ^_^.**

**This story is made up so I claim all of it.**

**I will eventually draw the characters so if you have a hard time imaging them you will see how I picture them and draw them.**

**This is my first story on **

**The next chapter is better in my opinion.**

**This story does have humor in it but for the most part well I'm not sure I get it when it comes it's just not going to be set pairings or cracking up laughing all the time . I'm not even sure there will be pairings. The concept of the story will be complicated. It may get a little dark but for the most part I will keep a secret.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cracking

**Chapter: 2 ****_Cracking_**

Crap I'm at the wrong village. This is definitely not the _Kazu _village. This village is so small I don't even think it's on maps. I look around. My first impression is, well this place is the definition of atrocious. I feel a slight pang of sorrow for this village, but I can't do anything about it. When I walk by some very umm… undignified people I know I can't ask anyone for help here. So I start walking to the main part of the little town. If I actually didn't see any people on these streets I would think this place were the ruins of some sort of war. Many buildings had cracks or holes on the walls and roofs. The only place that seemed decent were the um 'pleasure' houses. '_And there is no way in hell in that I'm staying at that...Place'_.

As I walk by a food stand, I couldn't help but look longingly at the dango they were serving. Oh they were so plump! Ugh…when was the last time I ate? I think about 3 days ago or 4? I don't know how much time I spent in the forest this time. So I'm in a definite need of nutrition. _'Kuso' _I don't have any money. I guess I was just staring at the dango, because the little plump man running the stand just gave it to me. I was going to protest against it but he gave me a hard stare. So I know I can't change his mind so I say a quick thank you and start to devour my dango. I was thinking where I was going to stay tonight. I was originally going to sleep on one of the rooftops of the village.

As how I explained the appearance of this village there was no way I could sleep on the roof. It might fall in from my weight. Not only can't I sleep on the roof, I can't even sleep outside. I look to my left '_yep definitely not an option.' _I started to survey the people around me. As I was turning around to get a good look at all of them. One boy turned around. Our gazes locked. My breath hitched when I caught his gaze. The intensity of it was so unnerving. He had black hair. He was wearing a cloak that covered all of his shirt. He was wearing black pants. He had porcelain skin. The part of his arms that actually could be seen from the big cloak were wrapped in bandages. He was wearing black sandals.

As I looked into his eyes they seem to be endless pools of changing shades of scarlet and garnet. They reminded me of a kaleidoscope. I narrowed my eyes. What am I feeling? I know I'm uncomfortable that he is making me feel something. I need to get away.

- Line Break -

Her eyes looked so dead to the world. Those dark orbs looked momentarily stunned. She narrowed her eyes at me. Her orbs darkened and seemed to be tinted with a color I couldn't make out. She turned away from me. I let her walk off, because I was so unnerved by how dead her eyes looked. I know my eyes reveal how cold and icy I am, but no one should ever have a gaze that looked as dead as hers. I could of sworn I saw a flicker of emotion in those eyes but It might have been just been my imagination. They do say your eyes are the doorway to the soul.

I looked up and realized I've been standing here for maybe a half hour to a full hour. The sun was just about to go down over the horizon. I walk over to a little dango stand. I ask the little man if he knew any places I could stay. He said I could stay with him at his little house that is a little more on the outskirts of town.

- Line Break -

I was surprised that I didn't break into a full out sprint to get away from him. While trying to get away from that boy I realized something. I'm lost. '_Damn it'_ I was already on the outskirts of town. It's already past 8 I believe. I walk aimlessly for another 5 minutes. I suddenly see a little cottage. This house is in way better condition than that whole village. It had two stories to it. It was made out of birch wood. The house had a comforting aura around it. There was a little broken down cobble stone path leading from a gate to the house. It didn't have a lot of windows. I was still too far away to make out any striking features of the house.

I start to make my way up to the house. I pause my trek to the house when I see a light come on. I was about to turn around and walk away when I turn my head and see two people in the forest um "embracing" each other. '_Cottage it is then'_ I go to knock on the door. When the door opens I see the same plump man from earlier. I was somewhat pleased to see him answer the door even though I know I didn't show it. I ask him "May I please stay in your home for the night?" I bow to him.

When I lifted my head up I saw him with a small grin plastered on his face. He was chuckling. Was he laughing at me? (Sigh) I don't have time to worry about that. He gestures inside the house. I mumble a quiet thank you. The moment I stepped in and looked around, I felt like I was wrapped in an infinite warmness. It was a little overwhelming. We were just in the hallway and I already felt nice. I looked at the little desk full of trinkets with wonder.

I was too scared to even pick up anything on the Birch wood desk. It was polished, but seems too been aged. He had all these little toys and pictures on it. What intrigued me the most was a little bracelet with garnet gems on it. When I stepped to take a closer look at it. I blanched. It was momentarily so I hastily backed away from the desk. I turned behind me to see if the man saw but he wasn't there. I looked forward and he was already down the hall. He gestured me to follow him. He called out "Satoku". I was about to turn around when my gaze locked with Satoku.

- Line Break -

**_Satoku_**

This is who was at the door? The little plump man known as Kaito went to the front of this small cottage. I was currently in the middle of getting new wraps for my arms and a little bit of my back. So I was just in the middle of taking off my shirt when I heard Kaito come back in. So When I finally took it off my head my gaze locked with a steely grey.

_**Nani mo**_

_ 'I am really being screwed over huh?'_ I can't break my gaze from his penetrating eyes. '_Dammit stop looking at me!' _I showed no outward reaction but I was screaming inwardly. I felt slightly suffocated. Why am I freaking out right now? I know they can't see it my emotions…which I thank God for, but '_The intensity…'_

**_Satoku_**

'_So I was right… her eyes do __**change**__ colors'_. Her posture seemed relaxed but I could see the tenseness in her muscles. She seemed to be looking at me impassively. I saw her eyes darken towards me. I would out right laugh at her if her eyes weren't so mesmerizing. They seem to be a tinted light green at the top and fades into a translucent white. I could see small flickers of emotion run through them. I was broken out of my thoughts by Kaito when he asked her name.

_**Nani mo**_

'_Shit' _it took me a minute to realize I didn't answer and I was starting to look very rude to this man. '_Kuso I can't tell him my real name, I don't need to sign my death now thank you very much' _Wait… what is my name? I must be more isolated than I thought. I keep trying to rack my brain for it. I just realized Satoku was still looking at me and if anything his gaze intensified, his eyes slightly narrowed at me. I'm starting to panic on the inside. The motivation to get it finally hit me I got it! I was about to open my mouth but closed it. '_Shit even if I remember my name I can't tell them, but I can't tell them nothing. Wait nothing!'_

**_Satoku_**

Many people might have not seen it, but the slight hesitation in her lips showed me she was not going to tell us her name. '_Smart girl'_ When I think about it she does have a slightly unusual appearance so it's better to be safe but still….heh she interests me. She shifted a little bit. The impassiveness that was shown on her face was replaced by a carefully blank look. I narrowed my eyes even more at her. I was about to say something when she suddenly said _"_**_Nani mo" _**_'The hell…?'_

**_Nani mo_**

He smirks at me. This baka is smirking at me. He gives a light chuckle. The way he looks is somewhat devious…. I think. 'I_ don't know how the hell my emotions work let alone someone else's but the way he is acting now gives me goose bumps.' _He then says " I think I'll call you mo." '_I almost snort at him in disdain, almost.'_

**_Kaito_**

'_I wonder how they will adjust to each other. The tension between them is palpable. So intense already and this is technically their first meeting. He'll be good for her somewhat anyway if they are who I think they are. Hmm…. __**Nani mo**__ eh? I wonder if she purposely didn't tell me her name. There are 3 options to it. 1. She purposely didn't tell me her name so she's smart. 2. She forgot her name. Or 3. That is what she thinks of herself so that is what she dubbed herself as. Or it could be a mixture of some.'_

I look back at Satoku well at least I know he has been training. He is definitely more muscular than kids his age. I'm so surprised how much he resembles him at such a young age too. I have to say I'm a little jealous at his age he already has a built like that. Oh well I'm old I've been around way longer than he's been.

I look back at Satoku. I see he is still smirking at Mo. I can see she is slightly unnerved from him no matter how good she is at hiding it. '_Well at least they don't remember who I am. Mo would have been freaking out on the inside if she found out I could read her like an open book. This disguise also helps greatly too. I wish I could have my actually body to use but it would of sent red flags to anyone who saw me. Great, now he has a devious aura around him. I already know that there is no need to fill in Satoku on the birds and bees. Mo on the other hand… I not so sure. I know she probably knows how to procreate but the actually interaction with romance and flirting etc. She is like someone who can burn water. What? I couldn't think of a good pun…Well at least she interests him now like she did back then.'_ I smile to myself. _'At least some things don't change.'_

I look back at Satoku. If anything the tension between the two increased tenfold?! It seems like the temperature is either rising or sinking I can't tell. I was about to say something when Mo starts to speak.

**MUST READ!**

**Author Notes: This fanfic is not really about the actually Naruko and Sauske. I thought you could post made up stories that don't have to do with just faniction, so I was wrong so I'm clearing that up if your confused.**

**I put Naruko and Sasuke as characters in here because they are the most similar. So just for the sake of fan-fiction I will make this take place in the Naruto world so I will have to disclaim some of it but for the most part its my own original story. **

**If you don't actually read the author's notes you will not get the story so if your confused than I can't help you if you didn't read it.**


	3. Chapter: 3 Unmentioned Subtelites

**_ '_**_Thoughts'_

**Nani mo: Nothing**

**Chapter: 3 ****_Unmentioned Subtleties_**

**_Nani Mo_**

_**'**__Tch this idiot isn't going to stop looking at me is he?' _He still doesn't move. My thoughts are starting to get jumbled.'_YUP, damn I'm going to call this idiot by his name.' _"Sato-san" He looks back at me. "Hmm?" I finally set my face into an impassive look. "I would appreciate if you would stop looking at me Sato-san."

**_Satoku_**

**'**_Sato-san…hmm well she certainly has my attention.'_ I give a light chuckle before turning back to Kaito. "So where will we be sleeping tonight?" Before I can say anything to him he then says "Well you both can share the living room.

**_Kaito_**

'_Well I think that's settled'_ "Hmm?" I look at both of ... I'm being ignored. I see that Sato-kun is just not going to move from the birch counter anytime soon is he? Wait they are just starting at each other. '_Okay this may be harder than I thought'._

**_Satoku_**

_'I think she is having a metal break down….' _"…."

**_Nani mo_**

'…' (Twitch) "…."

**_Kaito_**

I start to leave the kitchen and go into the hallway. As I leave the kitchen I call out "Well are you just going to stand there all night?" I look back in the kitchen and I see them slowly coming out. I just go into the next room on the left. When I open the door Mo's face seems puzzled at the room. I don't see anything out of the ordinary here…well I'll just leave them to it.

**_Nani mo_**

'_Is he really this trusting of people he just met?' _ I look around the room. I don't know what type of wood is used for the walls in this room, but the walls are colored a deep scarlet like brown. Maybe burgundy? It is a fair sized room. He has a dark brown sofa in the middle of the room. The floor is covered in many earth like tone rugs. There are a couple blankets set in a chair by a window. The chair is almost adjacent to the couch but a little night stand is in the place between the two. The desk is a deep rich brown color. There is a caramel paper lantern sitting on the desk.

There is a small cook pot looking fireplace a few feet in front of the couch. They aren't too many decorations except for a small painting of a cheery blossom field in a corner somewhat behind the fireplace. I didn't linger on the picture too long because it would have brought unwanted feelings of pain to my chest. The worse part of that would be is I wouldn't even know why, I pretty sure its nostalgia but the past to me is carefully set in a blank state for some things. So I wouldn't know what caused me this pain anyway.

The only emotion I know how to deal with and know pretty well is pain and I don't need any more of that then necessary.

**_Satoku_**

_'That blank look again' _I think back on that man Kaito. Maybe it was just me but he seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes. It just seemed to have a sense of familiarity to it. Its sends so many red flags. I don't know how to deal with him or Mo… I just have no idea what to do with her

**_Normal Point of View_**

Satoku goes back to the kitchen for his shirt and bandages. Mo then started to unwrap her left foot from the bandages it was in. She then starts to take off her chest bindings. "Itai..." I should have gotten some treatment for my foot a while ago.

I didn't see Sato-san come in so when he grabbed my left foot I flinched a little bit and whimpered at his touch. "….." I couldn't even bring myself to speak. "I'll bandage it for you I know it probably hurts. Its…okay I won't hurt you." I guess my surprise showed on my face because he tried to comfort me. It actually felt soothing I think, to me. He held my foot very gently.

He seemed to be regarding me with some sort of emotion. He was holding my foot gently. Hid movements seemed to be like soft caresses to my foot. It gave me goose bumps. Then as soon as these foreign feelings appeared they stopped. I realized I had my eyes closed the whole time he was wrapping my foot. I looked up to see him getting some bandages for his back. Little did I know while wrapping my foot he was watching me with a small smile.

I thought that I shouldn't be in debt to him so I walked up to him. He stopped his actions and looked up at me. When I meet his eyes I almost forgot what I was going to do so I turned my gaze to the wrappings in his hands. I grabbed the wraps out of his hands. I kneeled behind him and started to wrap his back. Well he was certainly muscular. My hands are starting to shake slightly for some reason… Oh well who knows anyway? Little did I know he knew why and he was enjoying it too? I asked him "Why are you so happy right now?"

He just smirks at me. '_Tch Baka…'_ I just then silently get a blanket from the chair and lay it on the floor under me. Then I silently fall asleep.

**_Nani mo_**

'_Warm.' _Wait… warm? I haven't woken up warm since 6 months ago. I was about to open my eyes but then I remembered I'm staying at a house with a man named Kaito and a Baka name Sato-san. Wait where did he actually fall asleep at? I was pulled out of my revere when I felt something warm shift on my stomach. I was about to lean more into the warmth when I quickly looked down and saw it was an arm. '**_What the hell?'_** I quickly turn over to see a sleeping face. It looks so peaceful. Wait '**_EHH?!'_**

He looks like he's about to nuzzle my neck but stops just a centimeter short. I can't see his eyes yet. He then pulls me flush against him. That is when my resolve broke and I let out a small eep. He then lifts his head up. Now take note he is basically in the crook of my neck without touching it. He looks at me with hooded eyes. How can he do that to me with just a look? Some strands of his raven hair are in his face. His eyes are set in a dark scarlet looking at me. '**_So intense, damnit stop looking at me!'_**

He says "hmm" He is obviously still half asleep and is not even hearing me. I finally find my voice because his breath is burning my neck and I have such a strong urge to get away and compose myself. "I would appreciate it if you would let me go Sato-san." He then looks at our positions and mumbles a quiet sorry. He then let's go of me and goes to get his shirt.

When Sato-san got his shirt on that's when Kaito walked in.

**_Satoku_**

'_Well she is certainly soft'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized Kaito walked in and is looking at us both and hands us a piece of toast. He then says "If you want anything else there is some more food in the kitchen." Kaito left to go the kitchen I was about to call out to him because I wanted to talk to him but that's when I saw Mo go after him. So I thought I might as well follow.

**_Nani Mo_**

I was just about to go and thank him for letting me stay the night then l was but then I saw all the food laid out of the table. I then was reminded of how I've basically been in the forest without eating for a week besides the dango and the piece of toast Kaito gave me. I was still going to leave but then my stomach gave me a painful reminder of how hungry I am. I gave into my urges and dug in.

**_Normal Point of View_**

After the very um awkward breakfast. Kaito thought it was time to tell them. "Sato-kun, Mo-chan can you two come here for a minute?" We go to the living to talk. Satoku goes to sit on the couch besides Kaito and Nani mo sits on the floor. "Now I know both of you probably travel on your own." Satoku and Nani mo both give a nod as a sign of agreement. "But I don't want to see kids like you end up dead in the middle of nowhere so I have a favor to ask of you." Satoku eyes narrowed at this statement but showed no other sign of acknowledgement.

Nani mo on the other hand tensed and her eyes widened a considerable amount. "I would like you two to travel together to a village up here. It will be about a two day travel if you walk. Since I know both of you have some ninja training, I doubt there will be a problem." We both give Kaito a confused look. Well Satoku's expression was more of a bemused smile. Kaito the starts to speak again. "I will give you some money to get all your needed necessities so you don't have to worry about it."

-Line Break-

Well we got to the village the day of. It only took us about 4 hours so it's about 1:00 right now. As soon as we walked up to the gates of the village out of nowhere I saw this purple blur of hair come towards us. I sidestepped this blur in favor of actually standing. The blur pretty much latched on to Sato-san.

**_Satoku_**

_'_**_Goddamnit...'_** It's that damn banshee. _"_**_SATOOO-KUN!" _**Why does she have to be so damn loud? I have the shittiest luck don't I? "Satooooo-kun I missed you so much!" Tch idiot. I did not even grace her with a response. "Sato-kun who is _this?" _Oh God.

**_Nani mo_**

"Hmm..?" Oh the screeching purple blur was a girl. I just acknowledged her presence. I turn partially to look at her. She seems angry at my presence I believe. Such a weird response...

**Author's Notes**

**I hope you like it read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**NOTE: ****This is short there will be a part 2 to this chapter since I want it to be 5,000 words at least !**

**'****_Thoughts_**

**Baka- idiot**

**Nani mo-nothing**

**What goes around must come around? ****_Tch: My Ass_**

**_Satoku_**

_ 'Crap she doesn't know how to respond.'_

**_Nani mo_**

_'The purple girl is narrowing her amber eyes at me.' _(Sigh) '_Someone who already dislikes me.'_

**_Banshee _**

_ 'HMPH! What is she doing with my Sato-kun! She doesn't even have the decency to fully look at me?!' _"Oi!" _Her eyes look towards me. I ask her _"_WHAT ARE you _doing with MY Sato-_kun_? She turns back to Sato-kun and says "Sato-san I-" I cut her off by saying "NANI?!" How dare she address Sato-kun so formally! I push her over to stand by Sato-kun.

**_Nani Mo_**

_'I don't even have time for this shit...' _I don't feel mad just annoyed. After being pushed by the banshee I realize something why the hell am I here with this dumbass and the screeching banshee? I was starting to walk away when Sato-san pulled me into him and nuzzled my neck. " Er..hm..um.._**HELL?**__.."_

**_Satoku_**

_ 'Her reaction is so priceless!, I have to remember to do this to her every once in a while'_

***Back to Nani mo's view because this is tiring to go into different views and it's supposed to be from her view mostly***

The banshee turned to look at me. "WELL my name is Nata… and yours is?" I turn to fully look at her. "Nani… Nani mo." I see she has a twinkle in her eye. "Nani mo… I guess that fits you perfectly!" I may not really be able to really understand any other emotion other than anger, I think, but I understand sarcasm. Am I really going to be traveling with the banshee and this dumbass who has yet to get his damn face out of my neck!

I feel Sato-san bristle against me. He starts to talk with his head still in my neck "She is staying with me, as for you Nata… I don't care." I maybe would have heard more of what he said if his hot breath wasn't fawning over my neck. His lips are on my collar bone. It tingles. I know for a fact that there are goose bumps all over my skin. He isn't kissing my neck he just has his lips there unmoving. I know I probably have a red face right now. His hair is tickling me while his nose is rubbing back and forth a little bit on my skin.

He then quickly moves his head off of me. I notice something about his face. He was smirking at me. I'm about to just fucking knock him to the ground. Dumbass he is truly proving to me he is a Baka. Well at least he isn't scared I guess. I would hate him more if he was a coward like the rest of those bastards. He starts to walk into the village. I look back at Nata she seems to be totally unfazed by his words in fact she is looking at him with a weird emotion. Wait what is another word for it? Oh yeah I believe they call it leering.

She then turns back to me. Okay now I see an emotion I can detect. Anger. She then pushes me away and goes running to Sato-san. I then see her glue herself to Sato-san. She is trying to press her chest to his chest but he keeps dodging so she set on making a death grip on his arm. He flashed her an angry look. Nata face fell for a second but besides that I would've thought she didn't mind. I was about to walk away but in a flash I found myself past the main part of the village holding Sato-san's hand. Before I could even protest he started to pull me along the village. To say the village was big is an understatement. I think this could hold about a half a million people. We were walking through a shopping plaza.

We were both getting a lot of stares. I was already uneasy by having any human contact what so ever. So having a bunch of stares directed at me was making me ready to just get my ass out of here. My body started to feel rigid. My movements felt too forced. Too constricted, I need to leave. I was about to high tail it out of this village we stopped. I turned to look why we stopped when I saw we were in front of a restaurant. This building didn't look too intimidating to me. It was a dark Mahoney colored building. I was a wood paneled building. It was only two stories. Compared to the other buildings here it seemed to be a more down to earth building. The aura around it just seemed mellow. It calmed me down quite a bit. As far as I can see there are only two windows on the front of the building. There was a small sign hanging from an awning above the chocolate colored door. It just said open. You couldn't really see inside from the outside. I was about to question him when he pulled me inside. I looked up and saw that everyone who was at that store had their eyes on us. It took 3 seconds for me to almost lose my hearing.

1 second I see their eyes widening. 2 seconds I see most of their attention diverted to Sato-san. 3 seconds the sound of nails scraping on a chalk board. I'm surprised I could even understand what they said with all the screeching that was produced, but one thing I know they all had their eyes set on Sato-san. Then guess who shows up? Nata. She comes in running all over these fan girls I presume and tries to glomp Sato-san. Key word _try! _Sato-san promptly side stepped her. I had a pang in my heart for a moment. What was that word? Oh yeah I felt a shred of pity for her.

The fan girls were about to pounce on Sato-san while I was about to leave for the door. Then THUD. _'Damn freedom was so close.' _I slowly turn around to see Sato-san look at me with an intense gaze. My heart is racing. I would think that his head was fully down because of how much hair is covering his face, but those red eyes are so endlessly bright while filled with intense darkness. So easily hypnotic yet so deceitful. His eyes were slightly hooded. His gaze directed to the fan girls momentarily. I couldn't help but watch his reaction. His gaze seemed to be filled with such an intense darkness. A coldness washed over the room. The look on his face became deadly. His aura made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

He suddenly spoke his voice so deep and velvety, but so cold and detached like a knife. "Don't** touch me**…" The girls promptly backed away 5 feet. He then turns his head to look at me. He is looking at me from the side. He seems to be looking at me lazily considering his eyes are still hooded. His gaze became more piercing but reading looked to be impossible because it seemed that his face was set in a carefully blank state.

**MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-**

**Author's Notes:**

**I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS!**

**BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR A MOMENT SO THIS WILL BE CHAPTER 4 PART 1.**

**So sorry about not updating for so long I had a project to work on so no fear this story is not going to be discontinued unless I change my mind.**

**THX** for reading.


	5. Chapter: 4 part 2

**Part: 2**

He then slowly walked up to me. He just seemed to be looking at me with a cold look. His eyes seemed to be so haunted. I've grown a new respect for Sato-san. I see he knows, what it means to be guarded, to be cold. Cut off as some people say but I think it's a necessity to not lose your mind in this forsaken world I was forced to live in. I live in forced loneliness. While others live in obliviousness to my pain. Happy such a term shouldn't belong in my vocabulary for I don't even know what it means. Grudges, I can't even bring myself to hate anyone for they can't stop my suffering that I have already endured. Those insignificant fools laughing at my sorrow. They fuel it gaining some kind of satisfaction for their egos. When those fools finally realize the extent of your pain they have the nerve to cry for you so you too can pity their foolishness. I feel no such mercy in my heart for it has been guarded for a long time and will remain as such. Ugh I'm rambling again.

He then grabs my hand and walks over to a booth. I swear no sound passed in that room. I still felt the extent of his cold aura. Everyone one in the store went back to their seats, but there was no life. No animated chatter or aimless rambles. I didn't know Sato-san was this strong. To have this many people influenced by your very presence, and I know he is suppressing his emotions. This silence is suffocating me. It's not where you're at peace with yourself and can find solitude. This silence is dead. The kind before a storm so no one dares to move or be braced with sudden death. I first hesitate to talk to him. As if sensing I'm about to speak he turns his head towards me. Only his eyes seem distant at first but as soon as I see it, it's gone.

He then turns his piercing gaze onto me. I then ask Sato-san "How do you know these…people?" He sighs then lifts his head a bit. He then says "This use to be my…well the village I use to live in." He then turns his gaze elsewhere. I don't even remember what we ate my mind was on other things and as far as I can tell so was his. We then continue to eat.

-Line Break-

When we leave the restaurant it's a little late so we decided to take care of Kaito's wishes tomorrow. Since we were outside and Sato-san wasn't dragging me any where I got to have a good look at some of the stores. I wasn't quite entirely sure where we were because we basically transported to a different district and started walking. We are walking by some hotels. The buildings in general are colored in more bright tones. The buildings weren't shaped like regular office buildings. It varied in all kinds of shapes to spherical, spiral, and all types of random shapes that zoomed by. Some buildings had multiple roofs. It's kind of hard to describe. The village was a mix of futuristic, retro, modern, normal, cultured, traditional, metropolis village combined into one if that can make sense. I'm just not good at describing it.

We stopped in front of a homey looking hotel. It was about 2 stories so it was a little under average in size. It was wooden paneled. There were curtains being held on both sides of the arc for the entrance. When we walked in we were greeted by a small old woman. The little lobby was small. What took up the little entrance the most was the desk the old lady was sitting behind. There was a small purple vase on the desk. It had two orchid flowers in it. One was tinted a light blue while the other was tinted by a light red. "Oba-san" (Old lady) I'm not sure how to address her so I hope I wasn't being rude. She turned her focus to me. She had really beady eyes. I couldn't even see the color of her pupils. Her skin is not too wrinkly but just enough to show how old she could be. She had a couple of moles in different places on her face. She seemed to have a lot of hair for someone of her age. She had perfectly smooth grey hair. Her hair was put up into one neat little bun.

"Oi call me Yu, Oba-san just reminds me how old I'm really am." She then started to laugh. I saw Sato-san was about to laugh when the old lady stopped her laughing abruptly and shot him a glare. Well I don't know how that will work since I can't even see her eyes but it was initiated towards him that much I know. Oh well, after that very interesting meeting we went upstairs to our room. It wasn't a very big hotel so there weren't too many people in there that I'm thankful for, but unfortunately there were still some people in the hallways. Of course we brought attention to ourselves. I saw some middle aged women look at me with curious and suspicious eyes. They were about to start talking about me when, they focused their attention onto Sato-san.

That's when all the women in the hallway turned to look at Sato-san. SCREECH! Ugh those bloody banshees are everywhere maybe I could sneak out later so I don't have to deal with those testosterone crazed banshees. They do realize he's like 15 right? I look at Sato-san well he does look older… I see Sato-san sigh then he turns to me. I give him a curious gaze. He then suddenly out of nowhere carries me to our room. I didn't have enough time to process what he did until we were at the room. To say he's fast is an understatement we were there in a blink of an eye.

I was about to highly question Sato-san when he just went to lay down on the bed and fall asleep. After um that weird experience I took a chance to look inside the room. There was only one bed. The room was mostly colored in earth tones. There was a little night stand next to the bed. The desk was basically a dark brown color. The bed sheets were mostly the color beige accept for the little designs on the inside sheets. There was a big brown carpet covering the middle of the floor. It was set diagonally on an angle. The room wasn't too expressive and brought an air of serenity. The ceiling on the other hand captured my attention. The design on the ceiling looked like sprawled out branches. The design covered almost the whole ceiling except for a few spots that had an image by it or the beige color under it. When I looked at the images they were blurred.

I could feel myself drifting around the room. My surroundings where becoming blurred around me. While in a strange way the images seemed to be more focused in contrast to my surroundings. They have my full attention. I feel like I'm looking at the images for the first time. I might not be able to make out a certain shape to the picture but the vibrant use of pastels and translucent greys contrast gently to provide myself a feeling of easiness. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand grab my arm. I look down to see Sato-san with no shirt on and the covers covering him up till under his arms. "Sleep..." As soon as he said this he dragged me down to the bed. I tried to move but his grip on me wouldn't even budge. To make matters worse he got tired of my struggling and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move.

(Sigh) I guess I might as well sleep.

-Line Break-

'**_Empty…hmm…how usual…' _**My eyes flutter open. At least the harsh rays of the sun haven't hit my eyes. I put my feet over the bed. I realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I frowned I know I don't have any other clothes to wear but these ones are getting grungy and are in need of a wash. I look down at my shirt to see a medium size tear that starts at my collar and ends just above my chest. Damn I really need to find some clothes fast. I realized that Sato-san wasn't in here.

**_'Maybe I can finally leave…' _**I groggily stand up to go peak in the curtains. No wonder I didn't feel like punching someone for waking up. It's just a little bit before dawn. Maybe now's my chance. I was about to crack open the window up when I heard Sato-san murmur behind me. His words were spoken in a monotone like manner. Spoken softly yet loud enough for me to hear him. "You really think I'm that stupid?" In all honesty I didn't even think about it I just wanted to high tail it out of here. He lazily looked up at me. I just turned my head to look out the window. His gaze is so haunted. For the first time in my life I believe that someone else has the same dead look as I do.

-Line Break-

We walked out of the hotel in silence. That foreboding feeling crept back up my spine. Nothing the dullness to my soul. The numbness of my body. My eyes glazed over with a blank look. The tightening of my throat. It seems actually hard to go back to this state of mind and body. I've been letting myself be stuck up with people for too long. Why am I here? I look back up to the sky. I can see daylight slightly peeking up over the horizon so it's about dawn. There's not too many people out here so I feel more relaxed. I was broken out of my thoughts when Sato-san handed me an apple. I stared at my apple confusedly. I turn to look at Sato-san inquisitively. He offered me food again. Why? "Doushite… (Why)? He looks at me. "You'll need it." As simple as that?

"Arigatou (thank you)" I take a small bite out of my apple. I don't even know where we are supposed to be going when I think about it. Apparently Sato-san knows where we are supposed to go. We finally stop in front of a medium height building with a huge width. It was a mostly a dark yellow color. The building was in a dome like shape. The mid-section to the bottom were the biggest sections of the building. The top section of the building had a square like room on top. There were random pieces of dark brown wood on the sides of the building. There weren't too many windows in the sides of it. There were big cement walls in front of it. I believe the walls were about 7 feet tall and the front doors to the building were open.

I see Sato-san continue to walk to the front of the building. I let out a sigh as I continue to follow him. There were many hallways in there I was surprised we didn't get lost. After what seemed to be a maze of hallways we finally reached our destination. We arrived behind a closed double-door. There were quite a few windows surprisingly all over the walls the biggest windows were behind the person at the desk. I turn my attention to him. He had a strong jaw. He had a somewhat dark complexion. HE had green eyes with specks of gold and brown in them. '_Strange'_ His eyes were somewhat narrowed I don't know if he was purposely narrowing his eyes at me or they were just like that. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with some grey sweatpants. He was really fit and kind of muscular.

He had long hair. His hair was a mix between brown and black. He somewhat had a bang on the left side of his face with a single strand of hair that went into his eyes. He looked to be quite young to me. He looked to be in his mid-20's. Sato-san began to speak. "Shin-sama" (Lord Shin) Shin-san started to chuckle at him. He then said "Now how many times have I told you not to call me that Sato-chan." Sato-san than said "Well I said I wouldn't call you that when you would start calling me by Satoku Shin**_-sama_**." He just gave him a warm smile. "Point taken."

Shin-san turned his attention to me. "Well what do I have to pleasure to me Sato-chan she must be special if you brought her here." That laugh again how can he do that so easily? I began to speak. "We were asked by Kaito-san to come here even though when I think about it I probably should have went a different trail no offense Shin-san." I look to the floor. Contemplating I suppose lost in my own thoughts. Sometimes I very well wish to be. Shin-san then sighs. "I would more than appreciate if you'll drop the honorifics and just call me Shinji but I guess san is better than sama or forbid shishou." I turn to look at Shin-san and Sato-san. Sato-san seems irritated at him.

"But you use to be my master how I could not call you Shishou that would have been disrespectful."

"I use to be a simple man and even then you would regard me with the upmost respect."

"Well it's good to see you again maybe this time you can stay a little longer in the village."

"You already know my answer to that Shin-san."

"San? Well then always know where ever life leads you just don't let your own mind be the source of your demise."

The humor in Shin-san's voice left. The light air in the room vanished. I could see the hard gaze Shin-san was giving Sato-san, and the blank gaze Sato-san was giving straight back. As I realized now would be a good time as any to try to leave, I start walking to the door. Before I could even take a step I felt both of their piercing eyes on me. I shifted slightly to look at them. There was a pregnant silence. All of a sudden Shin-san started laughing, again. "Wow she certainly is an interesting person." I turn to look at Sato-san with I believe to be a confused expression on my face. He sighed and shook his head. He then says "So…Why did that prick Kaito ask us to come here. " _'Dick my respect for Sato-san has lowered to its normal level what level might that be? Zilch well maybe .00001' _

Shin-san looks at me. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say in front of your special companion." Sato-san scoffs but other than that says nothing. Shin-san hands Sato-san a scroll and dismisses us. Before we left I couldn't help but see the calculating gaze he was sending Sato-san.

-Line Break-

We were currently walking around the village aimlessly. After I while I realized we been walking for a few hours and I still don't know why we sent to Shin-san and who exactly was Shin-san. "Sato-san who exactly is Shin-san?" He didn't stop walking and kept his eyes forward. "I guess you can say he's the king of the village." '_King…'_ "Then why were we sent to Shin-san?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "You always speak so formally to people… do you think it suits you." I feel a swell in my stomach of some sort. "Demo (But) why were we sent to Shin-san?" He starts his trek down the city again. "There are too many people around to talk about it here."

I turned my head to look at the apartments we were walking by. True enough there were people looking at us from the shadows are behind closed blinds. Why? I knew there were more stares being brought on to us but how come I couldn't even feel their presence? '_This village….doushtie (why) doushtie, doushtie stop looking at me… stop it damnit…just stop.'_ I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize we were out of that apartment complex and walking to a shopping plaza.

-Line Break-

We were currently sitting in a small restaurant on the west side of the village. We were both eating yakitori. I could see he was deep within his thoughts from his hooded gaze and glazed over eyes. I realized I was staring at him because his eyes seem to spark with a completely different shade of red. His eyes, why do they look so captivating? It unnerves me. I shouldn't be around him for too long. I once again am smacked with the realization that he hasn't told me why we were sent to Shin-san. I was working up the nerve to say something to him. As if sensing my hesitation lazily looked up at me.

I just got enough strength to actually speak when I was interrupted and lost some of my hearing. I didn't even have to blink twice to see a blur of purple latch their chest into Sato-san's face. _'Wait what was her name? Lela, Kata, Baka? Oh hell wait Nata!' _I then realized he was still looking at me when the blur tried to run off with him. I don't know how he still looked so menacing when Nata's endowments are smashed against the side of his face. He then turns his gaze to the arms of then banshee who was trying to suffocate him. He pry's her off with one hand. I was mildly surprised he showed no effort what so ever makes me wonder how strong he really is.

He then turns back to me with a calculating gaze. What's with him and giving me stares. No matter how much he does it, it still unnerves me damnit.

"You were saying?"

"We can talk about it later when there aren't as many people."

Sato-san has been in a bad mood since we stepped inside this city. His friendly aura seems to be sucked dry. He seems to look at the world so cynically. I use to feel somewhat warmer but now I just fell the dull feeling of nothing. He seems to be cutting himself off from this town. The numbness I can see in his eyes are all so familiar. I see Nata pouting at Sato-san. When she finally realizes I'm sitting at a table with her um precious Sato-san she narrows her eyes at me. I think she was about to lunge at me when Sato-san shot a cold glare at her. She immediately stopped in her tracks and just scoffed at me.

"Sato-san may I ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Can I please leave to continue my travels."

He narrows his eyes at me. "No." _'NANI? (What) a simple no just like that? Did that sound like a question?'_

"And why pre-tell can I not **_Sato-san_**."

"You are needed for a mission and you will complete it."

"Then why must I stay with you for this mission can't I just start on it by myself then be able to roam where I please?"

"No you need to stay here."

"Why do you care…Sato-san?"

"Because you are my teammate."

I feel my eyes widen the slightest bit. "Since when the hell was this decided?" There was no malice to my words just confusion.

"Since you came into the village with me."

"I am unfit to be paired with anyone yet I know we are better off for ourselves."

"As do I…. as do I"

I looked back down to my plate of food. I suddenly lost my appetite.

-Line Break-

When we left the shop Nata was still following us or more towards stalking Sato-san. The way Nata was glaring at me and looking me up and down I realized I was still in a desperate need of a bath and new clothes. "Sato-san where are the bath houses?" He just started walking to a clothes store. "We don't need to go to a bath house it will only bring attention to ourselves we can buy new clothes I know we both are in need of some." Well I wasn't going to argue I am in desperate need of clothes but I would prefer to be clean before I tried on clothes. I already knew that he means that I can take a shower back at the hotel so I could just wait until then.

I walked into the store and directly went to the t-shirts. I ended up grabbing some pairs of black and grey sweatpants, some black and dark grey shirts, some sandals that I hope that can withstand tree jumping, and some wraps for my chest because there's no way in hell I would ask Sato-san to but me a bra. I don't even know what size I am anyway I don't want more attention brought to me because I look more feminine. Unfortunately Nata was tagging along and was forcing me to look at the stuff she was buying for herself or more towards the stripper stuff she was buying to try to seduce Sato-san. I had only one bag of clothes that contained a few t-shirts and some sweatpants as to Nata who I believe went and bought the whole damn store.

Sato-san looked surprised of how little I bought from the store. He turned to look me up and down and walked back in to the store. He came back out with about 3 more small bags of clothes and handed them to me. He didn't say anything but I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his lips while his eyes gleamed. Maybe it was just my imagination.

**MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ-MUST-READ**

Thank you for reading I am sorry I am a lazy bum and I will merge these chapters together eventually so the chapter number doesn't get screwed up.


End file.
